


why did you leave us?

by sweethanjisung



Series: i loved you then and i love you now [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Implied Junhao, M/M, Mentioned Xu Ming Hao | The8, Sad Ending, mentioned verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:45:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweethanjisung/pseuds/sweethanjisung
Summary: 30 minutes after breaking up, mingyu realizes he just made the biggest mistake of his life and wonwoo realizes he still loves him even though it hurts.-the direct aftermath told in two parts.





	1. what a fucking idiot

 

_ I am such a fucking idiot. _

 

Mingyu stood outside his and Wonwoo’s apartment complex looking out onto the dark streets. He pulled out his phone and checked the time, 2:33 am. Looking around the empty streets of Seoul, Mingyu felt a tear roll down his cheek. He sat down on one of the steps to the entrance of the building and rested his hands on his knees. _What the fuck just happened?_

 

Wonwoo, his Wonwoo, left him. The love of his life, the one his soul is destined to be with broke up with him only a short moment ago. All because of some server who happened to be in the right place at the wrong time. Mingyu cursed to himself, his mind a mess. The actions of the early morning slowly becoming more clearer in his mind. 

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he mumbled to himself, running his hands through his hair. Standing up from the step, he turned to face the apartment building, slowly stepping way until the window that belonged to him and Wonwoo was in the center of his vision. Mingyu was not surprised that the light was ss still on. “Wonwoo! Wonwoo!” he called up to the window. His voice echoing in the quiet streets. Unlike the movies, Wonwoo didn’t open up the curtains and look down on Mingyu, after a couple moments, the light flickered off. Mingyu tried to get his love’s attention again, “Wonwoo, I love you. I’m sorry… I’m so sorry.”

 

Mingyu starred up waiting, waiting for a sign. The light flicking back on, or maybe even the curtain being pulled back to reveal Wonwoo, or maybe a sign that there is a chance things may get better.. A chance Wonwoo will calm down from their fight and accept Mingyu back. Give Mingyu a chance to explain himself more, a chance to hear the whole story, a chance to forgive him. A chance that things will return to the way they were, Wonwoo will forgive Mingyu and Mingyu will do everything in his power to show Wonwoo that he will change for him. Unfortunately, at that moment, no chances were given. 

 

Mingyu felt a slight buzz in his pants and pulled out his phone, looking down at his screen he saw Jun  was calling. Wonwoo’s best friend, Mingyu’s chance to get Wonwoo back may have come earlier than expected as he lifted up the phone to his ear, “Jun, Jun, I need-”

 

“Mingyu, please explain to me why my best friend is calling me at almost 3 in the morning sobbing into the phone that you have been sleeping with some random slut? For the past what, weeks? Months?” Jun cut him off. Mingyu was taken aback by Jun’s outburst, Wonwoo was already talking to Jun about their fight?

 

“Jun, it’s not- it’s complicated,” Mingyu tried to explain. “It’s not what you guys think!”

 

“If it’s not what I think, then please do explain to me Mingyu why Wonwoo called me at 3 in the fucking morning saying that you broke his goddamn heart!” Jun snapped at him. 

 

Mingyu didn’t waste no time responding, “it was a mistake, he doesn't understand-”

 

“No,” Jun interrupted him again, “you don’t understand what you just did, do you?. You knew he has trust issues, you knew that Mingyu! Then you go and continuously cheat on him for some inexcusable reason? You’re absolutely disgusting!”

 

“Junnie!” Mingyu herd an all familiar voice, Minghao, barely audible through the phone. 

 

“Just go back to sleep babe,” Jun whispered away from the phone, but Mingyu still heard it. “Listen to me Mingyu and pay attention. You need to get your shit together and realize you fucked up the greatest thing you'll ever have in your life big time.”

 

“I know,” Mingyu frowned, he looked down at nothing as he felt Jun’s words sinking into his head. “I don’t know what to do, how do I fix this Jun?” Mingyu confessed.

 

“Honestly, I don’t think you can.” Mingyu listened to the dial tone of the phone, Jun hanged up on him. He ended the call on his side and gave one last glance to the apartment window as he felt more tears begin to fall down his cheeks. Jun was right, he will never fix the damage he has done to Wonwoo. Turning around and walking down the street, Mingyu missed the pair of eyes watching him as he disappeared out of sight. 

  
  


* * *

 

“Thanks for letting me stay Hansol,” Mingyu tried to smile up at his friend, “and sorry for waking you up so early.”

 

“Nah man it’s cool,” Hansol waved him off. “Just be happy Seungkwan wasn’t here or you would never have never lived to see another day,” chuckled Hansol. Mingyu sat in silence on the couch while Hansol went around his small apartment and grabbed blankets and some pillows for his friend. “Listen Mingyu… you don’t have to tell me what happened between you and Wonwoo and why you are here instead of at home, but just know if you ever want to talk...”

 

There was an awkward silence as Hansol just stared down at Mingyu waiting for some form of a response. Mingyu breathed in a deep breath and responded, “we broke up. I left him.”

 

Hansol looked surprised, “you left him? Wow, that's, wow.” Hansol noticed the ever-present sad look on Mingyu's face and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, “do you want to talk about it?”

 

“I don’t really want too right now, no,” Mingyu sighed and nudged Hansol’s hand off his shoulder. In honesty, all Mingyu wants to do right now is be alone with his thoughts. 

 

“Yah, yah no sweat man. Listen, I’m going to go back to bed and the bathrooms just down the hall right there if you need it and yeah,” Hansol bid him goodnight and Mingyu watched as he retreated back into his room. Pulling the blankets up and around his body, Mingyu slowly started to get rested on the couch. Closing his eyes, he couldn’t hold back the memories of the morning and the harsh reality of Jun’s words as he slowly felt all the tears that he has been trying to hold back fall.


	2. he never loved me

Wonwoo watched as Mingyu left the apartment, not even turning back at his words, at the question that would have changed it all. _Do you still love me?_ . He felt his himself losing it, his mind completely shutting down, his body following suit. Pressing his back up to the nearest wall for stability, Wonwoo slowly started sliding down onto the hard and cold floor. He sobbed into his folded arms as the reality that Mingyu doesn’t love him consumed him. _Do you still love me? Do you still love me? Do you still love me?_ The unanswered yet answered question floating around in his head. _No, no he doesn't. He never did,_ Wonwoo told himself.

 

What a fool, what a fool he was to believe Mingyu would be different. He was the same. The exact same as his ex, a lying man who never wanted Wonwoo to love, but wanted him just until he became worthless to him. Just like his ex, Mingyu threw Wonwoo away like he meant nothing to him. Strung him along until he got bored and tired, then walked out on him as soon as he found something better. Wonwoo remembered the day Mingyu asked him to be his boyfriend. It was one of the biggest decisions in Wonwoo’s life, to finally let someone into his life and give them his trust. A decision that he never regretted, until now.

  


_“Hey Won,” Mingyu smiled at him, his famous canines showing._

 

_“What?” Wonwoo looked up from his plate and saw a smiling boy staring right back at him, it made him blush._

 

_“You have a little something, right here,” Mingyu gestured to the corner of his lips._

 

_“Where? Here?” Wonwoo asked, deliberately pointing to the wrong spot. Mingyu chuckled and shook his head. He leaned over the table, wiping off the sauce from Wonwoo’s food on his thumb. Wonwoo blushed even harder._

 

_Mingyu noticed the nice shade of red that coated Wonwoo’s cheeks, “you’re cute you know?”_

 

_“Stop,” Wonwoo whined and covered his face with his hands._

 

_Mingyu laughed, “you know, you should be my boyfriend, maybe?.”_

 

_Wonwoo froze, “Gyu, you know my past and-_

 

_“Wonwoo,” Mingyu cut him off, looking straight into Wonwoo’s eyes, all signs of seriousness now etched onto his face. “I will never treat you like the way he did. You are beautiful, the most beautiful man I have ever seen. You, Jeon Wonwoo are the most important person in my life and I want to love and protect you forever. I want you to be my boyfriend, and only you. I promise you right now at this moment, I will never break your heart.”_

 

 _So much for promises_ , Wonwoo thought as he could feel his heart broken into a million pieces. He wiped his eyes to get rid of any remaining tears and stood up from the floor. He reached over to the kitchen counter and grabbed his phone, the screen displaying no new notifications. Not even a text or a missed call from Mingyu, a pang of hurt struck Wonwoo’s shattered heart, _I guess he really doesn’t care_. Wonwoo unblocked his phone and opened up his contacts. He clicked on Jun’s contact and hit call, after a couple of rings he picked up.

 

“Hey Wonwoo, why the hell are you calling me so early?”

 

“Jun,” Wonwoo said, “he- we broke up.”

 

“What? What do you mean you broke up?” Jun asked, his voice sounding more awake than before.

 

“He, Mingyu, came home and, he had lipstick on his face. Right on his cheek Jun!”

 

“Oh Won,” Jun whispered through the phone.

 

“He said, he’s been sleeping with, with some server at this bar, or club, whatever for quite some time,” Wonwoo managed to get out between sobs. “That’s why he is always late, and never home anymore…”

 

“I swear, I am going to kill him. How dare he cheat on you Wonwoo, I am so sorry.” Wonwoo sniffled. Jun carried on “Are you okay-”

 

_“Wonwoo! Wonwoo!”_

 

Wonwoo’s head snapped towards the living room window, he recognized that voice. “Jun, he-he’s calling me, from outside I think. Maybe he wants to apologize or, or take me back.”

 

“That bastard. Wonwoo don’t look outside the window. He doesn’t deserve your forgiveness.” Wonwoo walked over towards the window, covered by curtains and stared. His mind was racing a mile a minute. On one hand, Mingyu just broke his heart and Jun was right, Mingyu doesn’t deserve him back. But on the other hand, a small part of him still loves Mingyu and wants things to return the way that they were before.

 

“Jun,” he whined, not knowing what to do

 

“Wonwoo, you need to listen to me. He doesn't deserve you okay, you deserve so much better than a cheating liar. How does he know you’re still awake, is there a light on?” Wonwoo hummed, “turn it off,” Jun commanded. Wonwoo listened and flicked off the nearby light.

 

 _“Wonwoo, I love you. I’m sorry… I’m so sorry.”_ Wonwoo heard Mingyu yell. Another sob went through Wonwoo as fresh tears flowed down his cheeks. If he truly loved him that why didn’t he come back to him?

 

“Won, don’t fall for it, okay? He just cheated on you and wants you to forgive him. But he doesn’t deserve your forgiveness. You deserve not to get your heart broken, you deserve more than him.” Jun sighed.“Just try and get some rest okay? It’s late and you need a good night's rest before you can even really start thinking about what happened.”

 

Wonwoo nodded along to Jun’s words, “yeah, yeah. Thanks for the advice Jun.”

 

“I will stop by your place in the morning to check up on you Wonwoo. Sleep well.”

 

“Okay, you too.” The two boys ended their call and Wonwoo stared at the window. What if he’s still out there, waiting for him to open up the curtain? Waiting for him to run into his arms like nothing has ever happened.

 

Love is a weird thing, Wonwoo thought. The man who once said he loved him is standing outside telling him he is still in love with him after cheating with some girl. The ache in Wonwoo’s chest still stung just as hard as when Mingyu first admitted it. The urge to open the curtains and see Mingyu again with his own eyes was even stronger. Wonwoo felt his self-restraints breaking as he slowly brought his hands up the curtains.

 

Ever so slowly he started to pull them back, looking out onto the dark street for any signs of his ex-lover. There on the street in front of the building, he sees a tall retreating figure, heading off into the night, Mingyu.

 

 _Turn around! Come back!_ Wonwoo wanted to yell, but he knew better. He knew Mingyu and him were over, that Mingyu lied to him and no longer loves him.

 

Wonwoo quickly closed the curtains the moment he saw Mingyu start to turn around. His heart picked up, _he’s coming back! Mingyu is coming back to me!_

 

Wonwoo carefully peeked out the curtains, his heart beating hard in his chest. All he wanted was for Mingyu to come back to him, to beg on his knees for Wonwoo’s forgiveness. But to his luck, all he sees is Mingyu retreating farther into the streets and out of sight. Wonwoo retreated away from the curtain and slowly took in a deep breath. He was right the whole time, how could he fool himself into believing that Mingyu would come back? After all the thought his head was voicing the whole night was right.

 

_He never loved me._


End file.
